


Family of Three

by yynzoidwoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Papyrus, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus, Dadster, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, How the heck do tags work, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, autistic gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yynzoidwoy/pseuds/yynzoidwoy
Summary: Gaster made a mistake. Now he has to live with it.





	Family of Three

 

Gaster came to in a puddle of his own vomit. His head was pounding, his eyes didn't want to open, and the palms of his hands ached horribly. He was laid out on the lab floor, clutching a bottle of something, in the dark.  
This wasn't the best place to be.

He groaned and pried his eyes open, then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stopped suddenly. What was wrong with his _hand?_

Why the _fuck_ was there a hole in his hand?  
Oh god. What had he done?

He stood up as quickly as he could, his head spinning, and looked at the bottle he was holding. _Painkillers._ Whatever he'd done while he was drunk, it was painful.

A thought came to him. What had he done with the piece of bone that wasn't in his hand any more?

There was one jar on the tabletop. One jar. One hole in his hands. The bone was probably in the jar.

He walked over to the jars as quickly as he could, ignoring his awful headache and vomit-stained clothes.

And he looked inside. And he screamed.

The bone was gone, replaced with the tiniest skeleton he'd ever seen. It must have been the size of a jellybean, but it looked fully formed, all its fingers and toes where they were supposed to be, everything looked normal about it. All it needed was a SOUL and some growing.

And he'd made it. He'd _created_ this tiny baby, with his own hand. He wasn't _alone_ any more!!

But now he had to be responsible. W.D. Gaster's days of complete devotion to his work were over. His nights of drinking to forget were over. He had to raise this baby, to devote his whole life to this little skeleton before him, that would one day be its own person entirely.

Could he cope with being a father? Would he be able to look after a baby? Heck, was he even able to look after himself? At that thought he chuckled dryly. He really couldn't look after himself; he lived off the vending machine on the ground floor, slept in the lab, wore the same clothes for weeks at a time, and used magic to clean himself off rather than showering like a functioning monster. Damn, he'd really have to step up to the responsibility.

But how? He didn't know how to care for a baby. He knew babies needed feeding, and they needed watering, and they needed clean clothes. But what else? Was there anything he was missing? Was there some book in the Librarby that explained babies?

If not, then who could he ask? The answer came to him immediately. _Toriel. Of course. She knows how babies work, she has one of her own._  
Two year old Asriel Dreemurr, the crown prince of the Underground, was a lovely kid, even if he was extremely timid and prone to tears. Surely Toriel had a part in that?

He nodded to himself and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly he texted Toriel.

**Greetings, Your Majesty. Are you available at the moment? An issue has arisen that I would like your advice on urgently. Yours sincerely, Dr. W.D. Gaster**

He fretted over the text for a few moments, wondering if he had been too informal, before he grabbed the jar and teleported to his house. From now on, the jar containing his child wasn't going to leave his sight. He checked the jar to make sure the fetus hadn't been affected negatively by the teleportation, smiled in satisfaction, and abruptly stopped.

How long had it been since he last smiled?  
Far too long. Stars above, the child was affecting him already.   
Gaster quickly returned to what he had been planning to do, which was having real shower for once (Toriel could tell when he'd just used magic) and changing out of his vomit-stained clothes into cleaner ones.

When he'd done this, having changed into one of his many turtlenecks and dress pants, he returned to the jar to peer into it. The baby obviously hadn't moved at all, it was exactly the same as before, and yet Gaster felt another smile making its way across his face.

"Hey there, little one," he greeted the fetus, despite knowing full well that it was completely unaware of its surroundings because of its lack of a SOUL. "I'm W.D, your father. You're never finding out what W.D stands for, by the way."

His phone pinged. He looked away from the jar to see the message. It was the reply from Toriel.

Greeting **s** **, W.D. You do remember that I would prefer to just be called Toriel, do you not? Anyway, I am devastatingly curious to see why you wish to speak with me on an important matter rather than Asgore, and am available at your earliest convenience.**  
**Yours, Toriel ]:D**

 _This is the very last thing Her Majesty will be expecting,_ Gaster thought to himself smugly, picking the jar up and teleporting to the Dreemurrs' living room.

Asgore was chasing around a very hyper Asriel, who was giggling hysterically and tripping every so often.

Gaster cleared his throat. Asgore stopped and realised that Gaster was there.

"Toriel is in the kitchen," he said.

"Thank you," Gaster replied, in normal Monster language. It had taken him a long time to learn it, and he was still more comfortable signing, but he couldn't do that because of the jar he was clutching.

He walked into the kitchen and was hit with the smell of cookies. He sniffed deeply and sat down at the wooden table opposite Toriel.

"Hello, Gaster dear!" Toriel exclaimed, getting out of her chair to give him a hug. Gaster hugged back with one arm, still holding the jar in his other hand.

"Greetings, your Majesty," he said awkwardly, stepping away from the hug.

"So what's the incredibly important thing you wish to discuss with me and not Asgore?" Toriel asked excitedly, giving Gaster a curious look.

Gaster summoned his extra Hands, half of which had holes in, and signed, _You may want to be sat down for this, Your Majesty._

Toriel obligingly sat down and waited for Gaster to reveal his news.

He sat down and put the jar on the table. Toriel gazed into it, and gasped when she realised.

"Is that...??"

_It is, Your Majesty. I appear to be a father._

Toriel squealed.

"Congratulations!!" she shouted, standing up to give Gaster another, even more uncomfortable hug.

"Toriel, please..." Gaster muttered, wriggling out of the hug, _You know how much I hate being touched._

"I'm sorry, dear," Toriel said, "I just couldn't help it! I'm so happy for you!" Her smile looked as if it was threatening to split her face in half, and when Gaster could briefly bring himself to make eye contact he could see the excitement bubbling in her eyes.

"So when did this precious little darling come into existence?" She asked, sitting back down to question Gaster thoroughly.

"...Last night." Gaster said this verbally, in normal Monster language, and waited for the reaction.

"WHAT?!? HOW?!?"

"I was probably intoxicked, ma'am."

Toriel ignored the mistake in his pronunciation to widen her eyes and say, "So what caused you, in this drunken state, to make another being?"

Gaster thought back to last night, trying to remember what had happened.

_Well, I was very drunk, and I got emotional, like I often do when I'm under the influence. And..._

_**\--** _

_**"I don't want to be alone!" Gaster sobbed into his hands. "I'm the last of my kind, and I only have so long, and when I'm gone there will be nobody! No more skeletons! No more rich legacy of an entire species!" He hiccuped and took another swig of the bottle, clumsily swiping at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears that were running down his face.** _

_**"How am I meant to keep the promise if I can't continue the** _ **_blood line? I'll have disappointed my entire family, may they rest in peace, and I'll... I'll... I'll be all on my own, for ever and ever..." He deteriorated into incoherent sobbing and drinking, when he realised._ **

**_"I have that experiment, don't I? The one that shows how easy it is to create life!! That's it!!" He decided, slurring his words more than a little as he announced his solution to the empty lab._ **

**_"I'll make another skeleton!!" He drunkenly downed some painkillers so he wouldn't feel the drill, and prepared the fluid he'd found that could sustain life._ **

**_"See, look, tha's awwready," he slurred, before putting his hand under the drill and pressing Go._ **

**_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" he screeched, not having expected the pain at all. Surely the painkillers would have killed the pain? But he kept his hand under the drill until there was a circle drilled out of it, and then, after drinking another whole bottle of vodka, he put the bone into the jar._ **

**_"Yes!!!" He yelled, punching the air in celebration. "I fucking DID IT!!! I'M NOT THE LAST ONE ANY MORE!!!"_ **

**_And then he collapsed._ **

\--

 _So... yeah_ _, that's what I did,_ he explained, chewing nervously on the collar of his turtleneck.   
_And... well, the reason I told you all this is because... well, you know, I'm obviously keeping the baby. But... I also have... quite frankly, I have no idea how to look after it once it's big enough to leave the jar._

"Oh, Gaster," Toriel sighed, "of course you're the one to get into this kind of mess. But don't worry, dear, when the baby is... born? removed?... I'll be around to give you as much help as you need."

 _Thank you, Toriel._ Gaster smiled uncertainly at her and looked into the jar again, feeling a lot more hopeful about the baby's future life.

And his eyes glowed green with happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D  
> This is my first fic on here, so I have no idea how to tag and format and stuff, but hopefully my writing's okay!  
> I don't know when I'll next update, but hopefully it's soon! :D


End file.
